Johannes I of Arendaal
Johannes I of Arendaal ("Johannes the Handsome") (1513 - 1550) was the King of Arendaal between 1545 and 1550. He was the son of King Frederik II of Arendaal and Helena of Franken. His reign is best remembered for the worsening of religious tensions between Catholics and Protestants, which turned increasingly violent from the moment of his coronation, and which would descend into chaos after he died. His reign was cut short by his death in mysterious circum -stances: historians believe that he was poisoned, a fate which seems to have also befallen his brother Bjorn III. As he only ruled for five years, he is eclipsed as a figure in Aren history by both his father and his son, Kristian II. Although his son was supposed to inherit his Crown, Johannes' brother Katherine I usurped the throne since she and other staunch believed the Protestant Kristian II should not rule. Kristian eventually came to power in 1560, and his coronation marked the end of the "Wars of Religion" which raged in the country for fifteen years (1545-1560). Johannes I's legacy is a mixed one. On the one hand, the King enjoyed great popularity during his own lifetime. He was a devotee of the Renaissance like his father and grandparents before him and was as much a man of letters as any of his ancestors. He acted as patron to scholars - he was reputed to possess a brilliant academic mind. However, he was hesitant in political decision making and it is this hesitancy which is often cited for the worsening of religious tensions in Arendaal which erupted in the Wars of Religion after his father's death. Johannes was a devoted Catholic, but a devoted humanist too, and did not have the imposing personality of his father or the decisiveness with which to act as an effective mediator between the religious groups in his kingdom. He was described "a simple and sweet man, a lover of peace, justice, and the arts", who was "a far better scholar than he could ever hope to be a politician." By all accounts, he was the most handsome of Frederik II's sons. He was a keen athlete, participated in court dances and entertainments. He was popular with his father's court as he was both charming and personable. In his youth, he was known for his wild antics, his practical jokes and his extravagance and frivolousness, which his father approved of wholeheartedly. His sudden death shocked the country, and it is likely that he was poisoned with arsenic when he was visiting Trondheim. His son Kristian II rushed to his sickroom immediately, but was barred from entering, being physically restrained on three occasions. Upon Johannes' death, his ferverently Catholic sister Katherine I seized the throne. Johannes' son had converted to Protestantism and Katherine, playing on the fears of the nobility, used this as an excuse to have him barred for the throne. Arendaal descended into bloody civil war over the next 10 years, and hostilities would not cease until Kristian II came to the throne in 1560. Johannes' son had to fight for his right to the throne in much the same fashion as Johannes' father, Frederik II had had to. Family, Marriage and Children King Johannes I of Arendaal married Princess Blanche of Montelimar. Their children included: *Kristian II of Arendaal (1530 - 1570) - whose throne was usurped until 1560 by Katherine I and Bjorn III *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1541) - Consort to Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn (b. 1545) - Consort to Harold II of Anglyn Siblings *Katherine I of Arendaal - sister. She succeeded him by usurping the claim of his Protestant son Kristian II *Bjorn III of Arendaal - brother. He succeeded Katherine I and was overthrown by Kristian II Other Royal Relations *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - aunt. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - aunt. Consort of Sebastian III of Franken (Sebastian was also Johannes' maternal cousin) *Sophie of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law. (Bjorn III's wife) *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - brother-in-law. (Katherine I's husband) *Frederika of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Adeliza I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Elisabet of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter *Rurik II of Arendaal - greatuncle *Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal - great aunt by marriage (Rurik II's wife) *Louis VI of Montelimar - wife's nephew Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Frederik II of Arendaal |3= Helena of Franken |4= Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado |5= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |6= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |7= Duchess of Franken |8= King Fernando II of Coronado |9= Queen of Coronado |10= King Harald III of Arendaal |11= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |12= Heinrich VI of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |13= Holy Germanic Empress |14= x |15= x |16= King of Coronado |17= Queen of Coronado |18= x |19= x |20= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |21= Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza |22= Emperor Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire |23= Talemantine Empress |24= Heinrich V of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |25= Madeleine of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures